I Want to Heal You
by Broken Headphones
Summary: I wanted to hit you for letting him do this to you again. I wanted to hit him for being so vile and for destroying you. I wanted to hit myself for thinking you wouldn’t return to him. I wanted to hit something for being so stupid. Edward x Envy, not rape


**I am tired of all these damn rape fictions on here! Does anyone else but me think that Envy could actually be a, you know, **_**nice**_** lover? Well, either way, I decided to write a nice one. There's such a lack of good Ed x Envy fictions on here where Envy **_**isn't**_** raping Edward.**

I watched as you walked into the colonel's home, his humble abode, settling onto the couch in front of the older, taller, more masculine man, who smirked at you evilly, sinisterly, like he had an idea of what he was going to do. You sat down, back erect, with your fists clenched tightly against your knees; you were ready for anything the older man was going to throw at you, prepared for the worst thing that he could do to you. Or so you thought.

The colonel asked you to stand, and you did as you were told, unaware of what was to happen next. But I knew. I knew all too well what was going to happen. And from the frantic look that you gave him, you knew what was going to happen to you. When he pushed you back against the couch, taking your lips with his fiercely, I saw that grimace from your tightly shut eyes. You didn't want to see it as it happened, no, you didn't, but I couldn't tear my eyes away. You placed your hands against his shoulders, a sort of defense for yourself and possibly to push him away from you if he showed a sign of hesitance, but you and I knew that the colonel didn't do anything half-assed. He was prepared for any consequences that were to come along with doing this, even if that meant he'd lose his job. But that made things harder for you, because he couldn't lose his job if the deed was committed some place else other than the office; the home is where the heart is, no matter how black.

I heard you gasp for breath, swallowing it as if you were to die the next day, and he attacked your open mouth. Your Adam's apple moved up in a gagging motion, as if he had made you sick to your stomach, and I'm sure he did. He made me sick to my stomach too. But against your will, you moaned. He wasn't surprised; you weren't surprised; I wasn't surprised. I had seen you do this with him many times. You had done this with him many times, and it was almost one-sided. He sought pleasure, and you just happened to be his scapegoat, his little sex toy. It makes me sick to even think of so, but that was how he saw you. I'm sure you knew that as well. And it sickened me to watch him as he undressed you, feeling and kissing at those certain spots, knowing just how twisted he was, and I watched you as you gave in to him.

I wanted to slap you. I wanted to slap him. I wanted to slap myself. I wanted to slap _something_! How he did this to you and got away with it made me sick.

I heard you moan again. Now you were on the couch, his hand underneath your chin, your blonde braid untied with the locks of pure, untouched gold falling around your ears and cheeks, and a furious, embarrassed blush. Your shirt had been removed while I was becoming angry with myself, and I noticed his hand wrap around your waist as your black leather pants slowly disappeared behind your arched back. A small trail of saliva broke from your parted lips, trailing down to the dark green couch and stopped in a small puddle beneath your chin. You cried out as he took you in his hand. A flash of betrayal crossed your face and your golden eyes glazed as if you were about to break into tears. I knew you would, too.

Another moan escaped your lips as he began to grind himself against you in a very defiling manner. I felt myself growl beneath my breath. You buried your face into the cushion of the couch, refusing to accept it. But the truth was that you couldn't hide from it. You couldn't just wad it up and throw it away like it was a piece of paper or a math test you failed and didn't want to show your parents. It was permanent, like a scar that couldn't be healed, or like a tattoo that you woke up to after a hangover. But you couldn't accept it. Even as I stood in this Godforsaken tree, watching him defile every ounce of beauty before him, I knew that you were too fucking stubborn to accept it. If only Lust hadn't warned me about the multiple MP men around here, I would break through that glass and give that man something to chew on. I would, just for your sake. And when you cried out as he entered, I dug my nails into the tree bark, wincing, allowing myself pain as you felt it. I always did this, just as you did that.

And for what, information on the Philosopher's stone? You could get that anywhere, Elric. It's certainly not something you'd give up your body for, is it? But you and I knew the answer to that question.

Each cry that came from lips became louder as he pushed into you harder. You couldn't control your tear ducts by this time, and those eyes of yours poured out those hot tears. I felt something pull where my heart should have been. Even when you were being defiled you were beautiful. He didn't deserve you. You were too good for him, possibly for me, too. And yet you fell to such a low level. You clenched your eyes shut tightly and gripped your golden hair, still crying out from the pleasure, and cried. You were breaking down and he was the one with the hammer and chisel. One last thrust was enough for him, and he groaned as that disgusting white semen poured from him. You unwillingly spilled onto him and yourself, crying with shame. He pulled away from you, clothing himself. You lied on the sofa, unmoving, pulling halfway into a fetal position. Your auto-mail creaked as you moved closer to yourself.

The man finished buttoning his shirt before he placed a manila envelope onto a table in front of the couch. You looked at it without a light of life in your eyes. Your eyes, that usual warm butterscotch that reminded me of a beautiful sun that I had used to admire when I was living, were now dull and without shine to them. After he left, you sat up, shivering, exposed to the elements. After pausing for a brief moment, you stood and began to dress yourself without any real emotion. You tied your hair back, but you didn't bother to braid it. I wanted to kill the man as he reentered the room, winding an arm around your waist, smirking as you flinched. His lips formed words into your ear, and your eyes narrowed painfully as the older man turned around and left you to your thoughts, however depressing they were. I noticed, as you were leaving, that your body was covered by red, bruising faux-love marks.

"Such a shame," I murmured as I leapt from rooftop to rooftop and followed you back to your hostel. "Such time God used to make something as perfect as you; and it is defiled by this disgusting low life."

I watched as you disappeared into the hotel, waiting patiently, seeing you flop over onto the bed and pull the covers over yourself after you removed your jackets and boots. Your brother – the one in the armor – came over to you, petting your head as if _you_ were the younger. He jumped up and disappeared. If only he had lips that I could read. But he stormed out, clanking as he ran, and disappeared down the road that you – I mean _we_ had come from. Perfect timing, I should say.

At that time, I jumped from the rooftop to the outer windowsill and, transforming my finger into a small blade, jimmied the lock on the windows. I swung them inward and pounced inside. You heard the noise, having been half-asleep, and sat up. You looked towards me, rubbing your eyes childishly, trying to fix them on me so they could take in what, or who, I was. But once you recognized me, you tried to jump away. I smirked and grabbed your arm, straddling you. I held your auto-mail arm out at your side, not restraining it above your head. But my grip was easy for you to break through. You knew that, and yet you were glad to see me. Don't think I couldn't see that flash of hope in your eyes. It was as clear as day.

"Envy," you hissed. Your voice was thick and I could tell you were tired. But you had to be awake. I didn't want you to be unconscious; it just wouldn't be the same.

"Yes, Elric?" I replied smoothly. My lips pulled into a sneer, almost a smile, and I showed you my beautifully white teeth. I saw your eyes widen and I could see myself reflecting in yours. You paused, unsure of what to say. No, correction: you _knew_ what to say, but you didn't want to say it. "What is it, Elric? I'm waiting for what you want to say."

You stared back at me with fury before I saw your brow twitch, and your façade faltered. Was my position above you bringing back forlorn memories? I backed away from you, releasing your auto-mail, and sat above you, still straddled. You were surprised that I had backed away from you, but you sat up, pulling away. Your blonde hair fell over your shoulders in a fashion that made me want to push you against the mattress and ravage you right then. But I contained myself.

"What are you doing here?" you asked, guarding yourself. I smiled and leaned closely. "G-Get away from me, Envy!"

"You're so cute, Elric." I clenched my fists as that blush you were sporting darkened and continued to control myself. I had self-control. "If you really wanted me to get away from you, you would have stabbed me with that alchemically-made blade of yours. Well, not just once, but a few times." I smirked at your realization and you knew what you had done wrong.

"I-I…! I…!" You scrambled to find the right words to say to me, but everything you would have said flashed across your face as a readable lie. I knew you would be flustered by me. But after immediately remembering what I had seen the smile disappeared and I glared hard at you. You froze under my gaze.

"About the man," I said, and you stiffened. Don't give me that look, Edward Elric. I know about him, and I know about what he does. But you acted innocent. Your brow came together curiously, almost worriedly, and you tried to glare at me. But it was all a failure and I could see those tears falling. It was dusk, your brother had been gone for awhile, and I could tell you were breaking down. "About that man," I repeated, making sure that you heard me clearly. "I know what he does, and I don't like it. I've seen how you are treated, and I personally don't like it."

Don't pretend you didn't understand me, Elric. I saw that recognition flash in your eyes whether you wanted me to or not. I leaned close to you so that I felt your breath on my lips and vice-versa. You didn't move away. You sat still, your eyes half-lidded, as you breathed and waited for me to do something. I wanted to laugh, but I ignored the urge. "Edward," I breathed, brushing my lips against yours. You leaned in as I pulled away, entranced by everything I was. My voice, my scent; my very being pulled you in dangerously close. I thought of multiple things to say, some more intelligent than others, but the one that came out of my mouth… the one that was probably more effective… the one you wanted to hear was, "I want to heal you, Edward Elric."

In one instant I had captured your lips with mine, kissing you possessively, and one arm locked around your waist and the other pushing against the bed to keep myself from falling on top of you. You responded just as I had hoped, Edward. Your arms wrapped around my neck, hands behind my head, pulling my mouth closer to yours in an attempt to close any molecule of space between us. I unconsciously allowed my fingers to comb through those lovely locks of yours. Such golden, honey-colored locks. They were beautiful and I was – dare I say – _envious_ of that man who took such artwork for granted. He was allowed to touch you because he had something you wanted and you were desperate to get your hands on it. I loved you dearly, truly, and I wasn't allowed two miles near you. But I was breaking that rule today. I was going to get as close as I could, I was going to get inside you – in more ways than one. I would make sure that I left an impression that would last a lifetime, one that you would want me to leave more than one time. And which I would gladly leave more than once.

My tongue flicked across your rough, chapped lips as I asked for entrance. I felt you hesitate, tensing; remembering what had been forced upon you. I pulled away and made you look at me. You stared in surprise, panting. I could smell that man on your breath, and it pissed me off to no end. My grip tightened, making you whimper. I realized what I was doing and loosened my grip. Oh, please don't look at me with those sad eyes, Edward.

"It's okay," I said, stroking your hair. You watched my lips instead of my eyes. You couldn't look at me like that. "If you don't want…" I would have continued, but seeing your hands – living and auto-mail – gripping my tight shirt in a grip that would probably choke me if those hands were around my neck, I nearly broke down crying. I smirked and kissed you again, just as passionately as I had before, and you clung to me, pulling me close again. I licked your bottom lip. What a trooper, Elric. Your lips parted carefully, and my tongue slowly slipped inside. You tasted like him. I don't know what told me, but you did. I wanted to grimace. But I slowly moved my tongue around your mouth, encouraging you to move with me, hoping you'd pluck up the courage. And you did, I soon found out, as your tongue began to fight against mine in a playful bout for dominance. You didn't try hard because that man had trained you to be submissive. I didn't mind, and as I heard you moan, I became self-conscious.

Damn.

I pulled away, searching your face for something. You looked back, confused at my action. I narrowed my eyes.

"You're not being forced into anything," I informed you, watching as genuine shock crossed your face. "Don't moan just because you think it'll give me any satisfaction, Elric." You watched me for a moment before you did something that seriously scared me. You smiled and leaned up, kissing my lips gently as if I was the one who was in pain.

"It felt good," you murmured.

I took your word for it. I plunged my tongue back into your mouth, catching you by surprise, but you pushed into the kiss. You sincerely wanted it. I knew you did, and I was glad that you knew it too. You moaned again, and I didn't stop until I remembered that breathing was essential, even for a homunculus, and I pulled away from you. You sighed heavily, obviously out of breath. I ducked for the skin beneath your jaw and you let your head loll back, allowing someone such as me more access to that lovely, tanned skin of yours.

It was beautiful, and I almost regretted kissing and sucking that one spot on your neck, ruining the perfectly blank canvas obviously meant to be left alone. I sifted one of my hands up beneath your shirt slowly, carefully; wary of any movements that would make you hesitate or pull away from me. But you melted in my arms. You turned to jelly and I was holding you up. And gently, ever so gently, I laid you out onto the bed and you didn't make a movement to fight me off. You stayed limp as I pushed you down onto the mattress. It sunk underneath your weight and underneath mine. I didn't press myself against you. I would wait for you to ask for it.

You writhed under me as my hand slowly trailed up your torso and your shirt was soon off and on the floor. You shivered as the room became cold suddenly.

"Ah!"

Oh how that sound sent chills up my spine. You gasped as my lips covered up your left nipple, swirling my tongue around the bud and prodding it as my free hand pinched the other. Your back arched into me, and I was quite surprised at how flexible your lungs were. I'd always heard you screaming some random nonsense about being short from two miles away, but I never thought that the noises you were making now could come out of that tiny chest.

I released it from my mouth, giving it one last lick as you cried out, obviously begging for more, even if you didn't ask for it in words. I knew you wanted it and you knew you wanted it. Whether it was from me or from someone else – Winry was, hopefully, way into the back of your mind – you wanted it. Your hand gripped my dark hair in a death grip. Believe me, Edward, it hurt, but I let you do it because I knew you had been hurt for so long and I hadn't decided to do anything about it until now. You really can scream, you know.

"Edward," I purred against your lips as you leaned in to kiss me. "You might want to tone the volume down. I'm sure the neighbors would be worried to hear you screaming. They might get the wrong impression." I smirked as you ignored me, eyes opening halfway in a sexy lust-filled gaze. You didn't care. You wanted me, and it was the most obvious thing in the world to me at the moment. You leaned in and kissed me and I allowed you entrance to my mouth. It seems you have gotten over your fear of sex there, Edward. I groaned at the contact. That man sure had given you some lessons, whether you wanted them or not. He was a good teacher, I'll give him that.

I slipped my mid-drift off of my chest, watching as you were hypnotized by my great looks. You'd seen my abs, shorty, and that was all you had seen. The whole package, though, was much better, wasn't it? My skin, when compared to yours, was paler and looked more like milk. You hate milk, don't you? But you loved the way it looked on my skin. Or so the look in your eyes said as I tossed the shirt off to the side and claimed your mouth with mine again, ravaging you. You leaned in gratefully, eyes closing softly.

I stroked your chest as we kissed, feeling how the muscles twitched and flexed beneath my touch, relishing the gasps that came from your mouth as we separated and my fingertips grazed over those sensitive nubs. You enjoyed it, I could tell. This should be better than with that heathen, seeing as both sides are enjoying it. I was going slowly; I could see that in your eyes as you squirmed beneath me, you wanted another part of you to be touched. But I was taking my time. I was torturing myself too.

I examined those "love-bites" given to you by that wretched man. They weren't the bright red like the one I had given you, and that only one. They were deep purple, some yellow-green, and they resembled bruises instead of hickeys. I kissed one and you winced beneath me. I looked up at your shining gold eyes.

"Do they hurt?" I asked. No shit, Sherlock, of course they hurt.

"Not so much anymore," you said softly through a sigh, closing your eyes as I began a trail of kisses over the bruises of your stomach and abdomen. You panted and gripped the bed sheets in your hands as if you were going to float away from me. I came down to your waist, undoing the brown leather belt from your waist and I slipped it out from underneath you. You bucked your hips to make the removal easier and I undid the button at the waist, halting. You noticed and watched as I crawled back up to you and kissed you gently.

"Are we going on from here?"

"Y-yes," you stammered. I bent down to kiss you again before trailing back down your torso, pulling the zipper down and sliding your pants down past your waist. Bright red boxers. That's so cute of you, Edward. I noticed a small curl of hidden gold poking from the boxers and slipped my thumb beneath the waistband, slipping it off of you and revealing your gorgeous skin-toned leg and the auto-mail prosthetic. You blushed and I laughed at your skin tone. You were developing well. I bent down and teased the tip slightly, watching as your back arched and you groaned. I licked around the sides and you just melted like before. I'll say it again: that man trained you well. But don't pass out from the pleasure, shorty. There's still more to come.

"E-Envy!" you cried, gripping the sheets so tightly your auto-mail groaned from the brute force.

I smirked, taking you in deeper and deeper, holding your hips down to refrain you from bucking them. You were so used to a quick time. I took you in slowly, relishing those gasps, hearing that sound continuously erupt from the back of your throat. Hearing my name come from those perfect lips of yours made me want to just kiss you again. But I couldn't let myself be distracted by you. I took you in to the hilt, burying my nose in those golden curls, and you just threw your head back to the point were I thought you were going to break your own neck. My name continued to break from your lips as you squirmed beneath me, trying to push into my mouth, but I held you firm.

You writhed. You didn't like being controlled, but you would have to deal with it. I had had many partners before you, shorty, but I controlled each and every one of them, and I would control you. Not manically like _him_, though, no. It would be beautiful. And even as you climaxed, screaming my name despite the warning I had given you earlier, you looked beautiful.

I took my mouth from you, listening as you panted, trying to regain your breath. I came back up to you, looking down into your face, seeing it flushed cherry-red and your eyes shining with lust. I took time to stare at your beautiful features, taking note of everything and making a mental image in my mind. I wouldn't want to forget this. But you looked back at me as well, taking in every tiny detail of my face. I was gorgeous in your eyes, wasn't I? You are so easily enthralled.

I shimmied out of my tight skort – I reminded myself to get slightly less tightening clothes for myself – and your eyes instinctively travelled downwards. I didn't quite understand why you were staring since I looked the same as everyone else who was male. Well, sure, I didn't have hair, but that was because I thought of it as imperfect. You, however… It just completed you. I captured your flushed lips in a hot and heavy kiss, distracting you. I pulled away, pushing against your lips with three of my fingers. You stared at me, confused.

"Preparation, shorty," I said softly. "Would you like it to hurt? I can just repeat what _he_ did, or I could prepare you and make the pain more bearable." You didn't have to be told twice. Your lips parted and you took the fingers in your mouth; you hesitantly slid your tongue over my fingertips, watching as I closed my eyes from the slight tickling sensation, working to control my breathing. I guess it's a good thing I was the one to suck you dry and not vice-versa, huh shorty? I wouldn't want to be the weak one while trying to heal you.

But once I figured that my fingers were wet enough, I pulled them from your warm, inviting mouth and placed it against your entrance. Instinctively, you tensed up, and I frowned. That wouldn't be necessary. That would actually make the pain worse. Of course, I knew how to relax you. I'd watched him fondle your body, touch places on your body that turned you to water, and of course, kissing you the way I had earlier would make you relax as I needed you to. So, while I was waiting for you to relax, my other hand roamed your body, remembering every curve and dip. You breathed out heavily, deeply, and soon you were relaxed.

I quickly slipped a finger inside and felt you tense again. I kissed your mouth as your expression twisted into one of slight pain. You were soon relaxed beneath my lips and I pumped the digit in and out to prepare you for what was about to come. You were panting in time with my thrusts. I added the second one, scissoring inside of you, and heard you hiss, taking air in between your teeth. Your brow came together and I kissed your eyelids gently, murmuring into them that you needed to be prepared; otherwise you would really be in pain. Like you were when you were with _him_. But when that third finger was added you screamed. I couldn't cover your mouth with mine in time to quiet it. I heard you scream and I felt something tug at my heart. I would have stopped if you told me to.

All you had to do was tell me to stop and I would have left you alone to wallow in your self-pity and I would watch you break yourself apart with him holding the tools; all of that would be upon your request. But you didn't ask me to stop. You leaned into the kiss, moaning as the pain disappeared, your tongue twisting with mine. You tasted wonderful, Edward, and I wanted to just lie there with you, kissing you without a care in the world. But your brother would come back soon, the sun would rise, and we would continue to be enemies. We wouldn't be able to do this often.

"Are you ready, Edward?" I had used your first name, hoping that maybe you'd respond better. Calling you "Elric" constantly began to get on my nerves. I wanted to call you by the name your mother had given you. From what I've seen of Sloth, when that annoying little homunculus brat wasn't clinging to her, your mother was angelic.

She had good taste in names. I'll admit, Alphonse is a pretty good name for a boy, but Edward certainly took the bigger portion of the cake. But calling you Edward was a surprise to you. Your eyes opened to look at me, trying to read my thoughts, before you nodded sheepishly.

You were nervous. Hell, I was nervous too. But I was intent on doing this. I kissed your lips easily before slowly sliding myself partway in. You winced, whimpering into the kiss, and I stopped. I pulled away so you and I could breathe, feeling you relax from clenching around me, which felt great by the way. Your breathing eased and I waited for a signal to move entirely in. You pushed against my erection, and I responded by moving in to the hilt. You winced again and I pulled out entirely. After a few moments of waiting for the pain to subside I shoved back in with just a tad bit more force. You gasped as I hit your prostate – such a sensitive bundle of nerves – and you threw your head back, opening your mouth in a surprised gasp.

The moon, shining in down from your window made your skin glow, shining down and reflecting off of the beads of sweat falling down from your face and chest. I noticed sweat falling down from my chin. Your golden hair turned wet and began to stick to your sticky, salty body. You turned your head to the side, showing off the hickey I had granted you earlier, as I dug myself into you again. Your head turned back to me, a small lock of hair sticking to your wet, swollen lips. I stroked your cheek, moving it from your mouth as I claimed it and rammed into you again, keeping a steady speed. I made sure to hold back, waiting patiently for you to ask me to speed up.

"E-Envy…," you groaned, arms wrapping around my shoulders. I thrust into you, making you practically scream in ecstasy. "Envy. En_vy_!" You cried out the last syllable as I hit your overly sensitive prostate in the middle of your sentence. I felt a small pain in my shoulder as those long nails of yours dug into my shoulder. You needed to get them clipped; you could poke an eye out with those claws.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked as I bent down to kiss you. You began to pant, pleasure taking over every strand of common sense and morality in your mind. You nearly killed me with that last kiss, hanging on to me for dear life. But what else could I expect? You had only had it taken from behind by force. You had never had sex that really pleased you, the sex that was good for the body. You were only raped. I would listen, and I would cherish those moans and gasps you made. Unlike Roy, I cared for you. Even if we were enemies, I would appreciate every moment I spent with you. He would take them as something trivial.

"F-faster," you pleaded, "and…and harder." I smiled. Now you were talking. I bent down, kissing you, beginning a fight of dominance with my tongue that you and I both knew I would win, and I shoved myself into you forcefully. You gasped and your nails dug into my shoulder. I ignored it. It hurt shorty, just like when you were gripping my hair a little while ago, but this pain was sharper.

I winced slightly and I wasn't sure if you noticed, but I pulled back and shoved into you again, hitting that sweet bundle of nerves, and you continued to gasp as I pushed into you repeatedly. Blood trickled down my arm, but I didn't acknowledge it. All I could really think of right now was the cute little blonde underneath me writhing in pleasure. The pain must have stopped because now you were crying out from the heat and pleasure with every thrust I pushed in. Your mouth was open wider than needed for those gasps and moans, and I took advantage of it by slipping my tongue into your mouth. You sucked greedily. I pulled away when I needed to breathe and I took advantage of your vulnerability. I grabbed your genitals roughly, hearing you almost scream as I began to stroke it in time with my thrusts. You could no longer hold your head up after that. You could only hold your arms around my neck and you could only dig into my shoulders to draw blood. But it didn't matter to me.

"E…Envy," you moaned. I felt touched. You were finally saying my name and not spitting it out like you used to. "A-Ah!" You were stumbling over your moans, Edward. I guess that meant that we were almost through. It pained my heart to know that the next day we would probably have to fight each other in order to make sure the other never stalled us from our plans. We might even have to kill each other. But God only knows what will happen in the future. …I take that back. Even the old man doesn't know what will happen. It's all based on the events that take place from now on, shorty.

"Envy!" you cried as you climaxed, cumming over both of us. I came inside, feeling that one second of complete, entire-bodied passion before my muscles collapsed under the intense feelings. I dropped myself beside you, pulling out as to not make you uncomfortable, and looked into your glazed, tired eyes. You stared at my face, inspecting it, trying to reassure yourself that this wasn't a dream and that I was really with you.

You reached up with your cold prosthetic and touched my cheek cautiously, in case I might lash out at you. But I let you trail your fingers down my cheek to my lips, feeling them, and down to my chin. You let your cold palm rest on my neck. I leaned over and kissed your forehead. I didn't pull away. I let my lips rest there, lying with you in silence. You took in my scent deeply, the sweat beginning to turn you and me sticky. We would have to wash ourselves in the morning.

Or really, you would have to wash yourself. I would simply leave you. But right now, something told me it would be best to stay with you. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. Citrus, was it? Whatever you used to wash your hair smelled divine, Edward. I sighed contentedly and your breathing regulated. I couldn't open my eyes after that. I didn't want to, in all honesty. I let sleep take over my body, relaxing into the sheets. The covers were at the other end of the bed. I ignored them. My body was still hot from the sex, and the cool air of the room felt rather refreshing. I allowed myself to sink into the darkness, your hand still placed against my neck where you could probably feel my pulse slowing down. It was a peaceful slumber that I had fallen into.

But it was soon time for my departure. My body knew the right time for it to wake my conscious mind up. It was still dark outside, the moon high and out of sight from view of the window, when I regained consciousness. I felt a comfortable warmth at my shoulder and down my naked body, and I looked down to find your arms wrapped around my waist beneath the covers. I sighed, and then realization hit me hard.

I hadn't pulled the covers up to myself.

I sat up, stirring you, and I froze. I didn't want to wake you from your sleep, shorty. I mean, Edward. If I woke you up, you might ask me to stay, and heaven even knows how much pain and confusion that would cause for both sides. Easily, I took your auto-mail arm off of my hips and placed it folded in front of you. You might wake up tomorrow and think that everything that happened tonight was a dream, but it won't be. That pain in your ass will prove you wrong.

But when I sat up and looked only at you I knew we weren't the only people in the room. I turned towards the corner. Your brother was sitting there, curled up away from me, watching me through that empty armor. I watched him, narrowing my violaceous eyes towards him menacingly. He didn't move. Was he asleep? Could souls sleep? I was about to ask or call out to him when he turned his head away from me, clanking as he did.

"I won't look," he told me. I stared at him, taken aback. What won't he look at? "Aren't you going to dress yourself? If you do, I won't look." Realization snapped and I moved out from beneath the covers. If he was looking – I never knew if he looked or not – he could be jealous of my lovely, living body. I pulled the tight skort onto my hips and managed to get the tight shirt on. I moved my hair out of my eyes. I really should have remembered to wear my headband. A few ideas popped into my mind. Oh the things I could do with that headband during our next meeting, Edward. I'd have to remember to bring it next time.

"Are you leaving?" he asked. He looked at me now, soul-staring, trying to read any extra signs that were either not there or were not shown to him. He was still, clanking when he leaned forward. He couldn't be stealth if his blood seal depended on it. I stared at him through cold eyes. The only warmth I shared was with you, Edward.

"Yes," I said sharply. He didn't flinch from my tone.

"Oh, okay." Why did he sound hurt? He looked down, relaxing against the wall, metal parts hitting each other. Something about that annoyed me to fuck but I simply took a deep, calming breath and exhaled. "Well, I want to ask you something."

I paused. Both of you are so demanding. Were you beginning to rub your selfishness off on your younger brother? Oh, no no no no, Edward. I couldn't have your brother being selfish as well. Threesomes are _not_ my game. But he just sounded so desperate. Was it the sex that made me weak-hearted? Either way, I turned my back towards him and said, "It depends on what your request is."

"Come by again, if you can," he said softly. I barely heard it over your snoring. "He seems peaceful now. When he started his research with Mustang he came back bruised and tired, and he didn't sleep well. This is the longest he's slept in weeks." I jumped up onto the nightstand and onto the windowsill. I had left the window open. I wonder how many people heard your beautiful moans.

"…Where were you?" I asked, not turning to look towards him. He rattled again, obviously looking up to me when my question came to mind. He didn't answer. "Where were you?" I repeated slowly, emphasizing each one-syllable word. He made more noise before he answered.

"Outside."

"Where outside?" I asked right off the bat. He hesitated. I knew his answer before he even spoke.

"Outside the door. I…I heard everything." He sounded guilty, and he was. I didn't feel embarrassed. Edward, you might, but I don't. I had no reason to. "Well, almost everything. I came back when the sun began to set. I'm not sure how much I heard…" Neither was I. When did the sun set?

"So, are you disturbed? Are you disgusted by what he's done?" I smirked. He would be. His brother had just had sex with me. Two of the world's most competitive species had just done the deed. And it was great, I thought. "You must be."

"I _should_ be," came the answer. You snore too loud, Edward. "But I'm not."

I gave up on trying to disturb your brother.

With a sarcastic wave, a smirk, and a laugh, I leapt gracefully from that windowsill and onto the streets. A little extra leg power and precise landing had me on the roof of the building across the street and I pounced from one to the other, heading back to the headquarters we had stationed in Central.

I was confident I would see you in the same place the next day, and when I landed in that goddamned tree to find you in his office again, I reminded myself to punch you a good one the next time we should see each other just because you went back to him. But there was something different about the way he was looking at the colonel this time. You were not the timid little shrimp that you were the previous times, hiding behind a thin shell to cover yourself from the hungry predator in front of you. You were glaring at him through narrow, gold eyes, showing him that whatever he wanted to do wouldn't be done without consequences.

He held another manila envelope out, smirking as a small gleam of light came to your eyes and you held yourself in place. He said something to you and gestured towards the couch. You sat down and said something back to him. Damn him and his low toned voice. But you didn't give up without a fight. He narrowed his eyes at you, seeing your suddenly nervous and submissive attitude turn one-eighty into a hard, stubborn and rebellious façade. But that was all it was. It was just a front to show him. He knew you wanted it, and it was something you really wanted to get your hands on.

He motioned with his finger, placing the documents onto the coffee table, same as last time. And, to my utter horror, you stood up and didn't fight him off as he shoved his tongue down your throat. You placed your hands against his chest, but that was the extent of your fighting. You allowed him to kiss you, undress you, and flip you over as he violated everything I tried hard to make better.

I wanted to hit you for letting him do this to you again. I wanted to hit him for being so vile and for destroying you. I wanted to hit myself for thinking you wouldn't return to him. I wanted to hit something for being so stupid.

But even as my anger at everything swelled up, you allowed him to continue again to defile you. I clawed into the tree trunk again at the site, hissing between my teeth.

He pushed you down against the couch and kissed the back of your neck. He took your hair band and slipped it out of your hair, watching as those auric locks fall over your shoulders. You moaned as his rough, calloused hand grabbed you, leaning over to look at the one imperfection I thought of that needed to remain on your shoulder. He murmured something in your ear, jerking you harder, and you gasped. I could hear it. I wanted to swoop in like the classic hero and save you, but you turned and said something to him that made him sneer. He jerked harder and you gasped, burying you face in the couch.

But then something clicked. I noticed it too, as he first thrust in you, you bit your lip hard. You pulled your face up, biting your bottom lip hard enough to leave impressions, and you glared at the arm.

I didn't realize what you were trying to do there, Edward. It didn't hit me immediately. But as you dug your fingers into the couch cushion, gasping as he hit your prostate, I noticed a difference in your tone now than last night. Here, you sounded pained by something. You sounded as if something was hurting you.

I glared down at him, angry with myself because I was frozen stiff. I couldn't move a muscle. I didn't know why I couldn't move, I just couldn't. He yelled something incoherent and I leaned closer, hoping to make out something. But my efforts were in vain.

You smirked and clenched your teeth, closing your eyes and repeated the phrase that made him angry. He shoved hard and tears flowed from your eyes. I glared and leaned closer. You continued to talk to yourself, trying to convince him and you to believe in a certain phrase, and you didn't stop saying it. He smirked and continued to jerk you off, pound into that prostate, making you trip over your words from the moans. But you glared down at the cushion. Your spirit couldn't break that easily. I knew that from all the multiple fights we've had.

But then you did something that nearly made me fall out of the tree.

You looked up and looked right at me. Or were you looking through me? I couldn't tell. I never knew, and I never asked.

But either way those gold eyes turned towards my direction, and you smiled. I felt sure enough to say that you were looking at me, but that even confuses me today. I never got to ask you. We never had a night like that one. We were enemies from that day forth. I could never hold you; even in battle, our lips never met. I didn't know if you were pained by our fights. I was. You must have been pained by them if I was. I was harder than you. You were softer than me, more emotional. You couldn't handle things like this. So why is it I was the only one who felt that tug at my heart?

I would kill you if I didn't love you so much.

**Well, there it is. If I get enough reviews, I'll do one in Edward's point of view. Please tell me what you think.**

**Edit: I slit the paragraphs so that your eyes won't get lost. Hope you still love reading over this, my dearies. Edward's POV is currently in progress!  
**


End file.
